Don't Try to Change Me
by Psychedelic Heroine
Summary: Será que os opostos realmente se atraem? The GazettE Reita x Ruki
1. Primeiro dia

Era tarde, mais especificamente por volta das três da madrugada. As ruas encontravam-se completamente despovoadas e silenciosas, sendo iluminadas apenas pelos postes que contornavam as estradas. Um edifício velho, num canto obscuro da cidade, onde ninguém tinha absoluta certeza se realmente morava ou não alguém, e uma casa abandonada, um ao lado do outro, e entre eles, um escuro beco. Nesse beco, se você tivesse coragem e se aproximasse, e aguçasse sua audição, poderia reparar na presença de dez jovens, alguns em pé, encostados na parede, outros sentados, alguns fumando.

- Entao Reita... Diga-nos, que há de tão importante? - Disse um deles, tinha porte alto, era magro, e vestia roupas compridas e escuras.

-... - estava sentado em cima de uma caixa de madeira velha, que lembrava um pequeno baú, os cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos. Em sua mão direita, havia um cigarro quase no fim, levou-o ate seus lábios, dando-lhe um último trago, em seguida, soltando-o no chão e o amassando com a sola do sapato. Suspirou e levantou a cabeça, levando o olhar até o outro que estava em pé e lhe tinha dirigido a palavra. - Eu vou voltar pra escola.

- Pff... - Abafou um riso. - Cê só pode tá brincando, né.

- Não... O velho tá torrando a paciência, com algo relacionado a futuro, não que eu me importe com isso, mas ele tá fazendo chantagem.

- E quanto tempo cê vai ficar por lá?

- Não sei, mas acredito que não muito. Vou fazer meu pai admitir que essa foi uma idéia péssima, você vai ver, eu vou ser um demônio nessa escola.

- Contamos com você. Sabemos o quanto é bom nisso. – Riu. - Quando começam as aulas?

- Vou começar amanhã já.

- Boa sorte, vê se aparece aqui amanhã, tente não nos abandonar pelos estudos, eles não vão servir pra nada.

- Relaxa, nada aqui vai mudar.

Estava esparramado na cama, o cobertor estava metade por debaixo do corpo adormecido do loiro, enquanto a outra metade encontrava-se no chão, assim como um dos travesseiros. Entre as cortinas, uma pequena fresta de luz atravessando uma abertura entre os dois pedaços de tecido, e essa mesma iluminação alcançava o rosto de Reita, que em breve, estaria partindo para uma nova vida.

- Acorda, tá na hora. – Falou com uma voz mansa e baixa, um homem que adentrou o quarto do jovem, agora se encontrava sentado ao lado do mesmo, na beirada da cama, levou uma mão ao ombro de Reita e chacoalhou-o de leve. – Vamos, filho, eu te levo.

-...- Acordou, mas permaneceu imóvel, olhando reto. – Eu não quero ir.

O homem suspirou, levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto, respirando fundo, e apertou a ponta dos dedos contra suas têmporas, fazendo lentos movimentos circulares.

- Akira, por favor... – olhou nos olhos do filho com um ar entristecido, com uma expressão que deixava a entender que em poucos instantes iriam escorrer lágrimas por aquele rosto já envelhecido. – Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado por isso.

- Não sei por que me quer nessa droga de escola, não vai mudar nada na minha vida. – O homem abaixou a cabeça, e permaneceu quieto. -... Tá, me espera lá fora pra mim me arrumar, por favor?

- Vou estar no carro.

Levantou completamente a contragosto, seus olhos insistindo em fecharem, estavam ardendo de sono, ele havia chegado à apenas uma hora em cara. Sentia-se arrependido de ter realmente voltado para casa, podia ter ficado na rua, aí não precisaria ir pra escola agora. Bom, talvez não teria sido uma tão boa idéia, afinal, teria que ouvir seu pai chorar novamente assim que voltasse para casa.

Espreguiçou-se, selecionou uma roupa qualquer de dentro do guarda roupa e foi pro banheiro, se arrumando rápido lá dentro. Nunca foi caprichoso, nem se importava tanto com a aparência, apenas de vez em quando descoloria o cabelo, mas nada de muito diferente.

Atravessou a casa, indisposto, seus pés arrastavam no chão, seus olhos inchados insistiam em se fecharem sozinhos a cada segundo, o cabelo despenteado, enfim, estava um caos. A ultima coisa que queria na escola era uma boa impressão.

Chegou à garagem e foi até o carro adentrando-o, onde seu pai já o aguardava. Sentou no banco do passageiro e aguardou a partida.

O homem apenas olhou para o filho e sorriu, em seguida voltando à atenção para o volante.

- Obrigada.

Permaneceu imóvel. Ficou a observar todos aqueles jovens que adentravam a escola, acompanhados de colegas, conversavam animadamente. De certa forma, ficava desconfortável entrar sozinho. Bom, não pretendia passar mais de dois dias nessa escola, portanto, fazer amigos seria a ultima coisa de que iria tentar fazer.

Passou pelos corredores ainda recheados de alunos, retirou um papel do bolso em que nele, estava escrito o nome de sua sala. Atravessou o corredor inteiro e não encontrou, estava ficando irritado. As pessoas já começavam a entrar em suas respectivas salas nesse momento, enquanto ele, nem tinha achado a sua própria.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Disse um jovem, aparentemente muito mais baixo que Reita, porém não mais velho.

-... – Reita olhou feio, não estava contente com tudo aquilo, mas era melhor que encontrasse logo a sala. – Onde é essa sala? – Entregou-lhe o pequeno pedaço de papel.

- Oh! – Sorriu. – É a mesma sala que a minha, venha, me siga! – Subiu saltitante algumas escadas a cima, sendo observado por Reita que o olhava inexpressivo.

Ao contrário do mais baixo, Reita subiu as escadas tranqüilamente, até porque não queria chamar mais atenção do que já chamava, afinal, ele era o único desajeitado e sem o uniforme da escola do local, não gostava do fato de todo mundo se vestir igual.

Ao chegar em frente à porta onde o outro se encontrava, hesitou um pouco antes de por a cabeça para dentro da sala e se deparar com todos aqueles alunos, uniformizados e alegres. Não parava de se perguntar "mas o que raios eu estou fazendo aqui?".

- Bom... Essa será sua sala de hoje em diante, pelo jeito você é novo aqui não é? – Sorriu, roubando a atenção de Reita. – Nunca te vi antes.

- Ah... Sim. – Apenas respondeu antes de começar a procurar com os olhos uma mesa vazia dentro da sala.

- Me disseram que a nossa sala é a que mais tem alunos na escola inteira, mas a maioria que está aqui reclama que só tem homens. – Riu. – Tem um lugar vago ao lado do meu, porque não senta lá? Podemos tacar bolinhas de papel nos professores juntos!

-... – Reita o olhou estranho. Tacar bolinhas de papel nos outros? Mas que raios é isso, quer dizer, tinha alguma graça tal ato? Suspirou, achou melhor não causar muita confusão nos primeiros minutos na escola. – Ta, onde você ta sentado?

- Ah, me segue! – Sorriu e segurou no braço de Reita, guiando-o para o seu lugar, criando uma expressão de amargura o rosto do mesmo.

Reita jogou a mochila no chão ao lado da mesa vaga de qualquer jeito, sentou-se na cadeira e deixou sua cabeça cair em cima da mesa, contornando-a com seus braços. Seus olhos ainda ardiam de sono, não havia dormido praticamente nada. Que absurdo, teria que passar o dia inteiro preso naquela droga de escola com aquele moleque irritante. Ele tinha um astral que o irritava, tinha um sorriso doce que o fazia ter vontade de arrebentá-lo da cara dele com um soco, sem falar nessa última de ele tacar bolinhas de papel em professores, qual é a dele?

- Foi dormir tarde ontem pelo jeito, né? – Falou perto do ouvido de Reita, cutucando-o no ombro com um dedo. – Olha, eu te aconselho a dormir na segunda aula, porque o professor é um saco, ele não liga se as pessoas ficam conversando ou dormindo. Completamente o contrário do primeiro, sabe? Ele é bem brabo, e se ele não for com a sua cara ele abaixa a sua nota pelo resto do ano. – Não parou de falar, enquanto Reita permanecia ainda calado e com a cabeça baixa. – Cara, no começo do ano ele foi uma das minhas maiores vitimas, eu taquei papel higiênico molhado no pára brisas do carro dele uma vez, sem falar nos incontáveis chicletes que já coloquei nas pastas de documentos dele. Ah, não podia deixar de comentar claro das bolinhas de papel, ah, são as minhas prediletas.

- Como é que esse cara não te matou ainda? – Falou Reita, apenas girando a cabeça, deixando um único olho à mostra, falando agressivamente com o intuito de tentar calar a boca do outro.

- Bom, ele não precisa me matar porque ele abaixa minhas notas, como eu comentei com você antes. Esse cara já me deu uns cinco zeros desde o começo do ano, nenhuma nota minha com ele foi acima de sete. – Seu sorriso se perdeu. – No fundo eu me arrependo, no fim não foi a minha imagem que foi prejudicada, e sim de meus pais.

- Pais? Droga, quem liga pra eles? – Desistiu de tentar dormir e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, colocando o queixo na mão e olhando reto. Esperou uma resposta, mas o outro ficou em silêncio, olhando para as próprias mãos, em seguida se endireitando em sua cadeira.

Perguntou para si mesmo se tinha falado algo errado. Ah, quem liga? Esse cara o estava chateando desde seu primeiro passo nesse inferno de escola, era melhor que tenha calado a boca mesmo. " Quero ir embora, quero ir embora.". Era tudo o que pensava.

Após alguns minutos, entrou um homem dentro da sala, ele usava óculos redondos e azulados, tinha o cabelo perfeitamente cortado em formato de tigela e usava um cavanhaque estranho. Seus olhos eram tão mais apertados que o normal que o deixava com uma aparência meio estrábica. Seu nome era Sasaki. Nome de velho. Sua aparência o incomodava, sua voz, mais ainda, parecia voz de travesti. Como é que um professor desses conseguia meter medo em alguém? Só ameaçando a abaixar notas mesmo, porque se for julgar pela sua aparência, não só assustaria mosca.

- Esse é o professor que eu te falei. – Sussurrou. Para o "alívio" de Reita, o efeito do comentário anterior já havia acabado. – Não o subestime pela sua aparência. Ele é capaz de muito!

- Ta brincando? Esse feio não me mete medo algum.

Disse sem se preocupar em abaixar o tom de voz, fazendo com que a pessoa em questão ouvisse o comentário. Ele imediatamente parou de falar e dirigiu seu olhar ao loiro dono da frase. Ainda em silêncio, se dirigiu até perto da mesa de Reita, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Vejo que temos um novato por aqui. – Olhou-o com reprovação. – Imagino que você não deva ter ouvido falar de mim ainda para ter soltado tal comentário tão baixo. Não deve saber também que eu posso fazer você se arrepender muito. – Virou o olhar para o pequeno garoto ao lado de Reita, que se encontrava com a postura ereta, de cabeça baixa, fitando os próprios pés em silêncio. O homem sorriu. – Peço para que retire o que acabou de dizer.

- Ce só pode ta brincando, né. – Riu. – Por acaso você pensa que é bonito?

- Me diga seu nome.

- Suzuki. – Disse ainda sorrindo. – Akira Suzuki.

O homem nada mais disse, distanciou-se de Reita, olhou para o jovem ao seu lado mais uma vez, soltando um pequeno sorriso malicioso e voltou á frente da sala, continuando sua aula. Reita não prestou atenção em uma única palavra dele, não estava nem aí para ele, suas palavras ou ameaças não o atingiram nem de longe, afinal, era acostumado com coisas bem piores na gangue. Olhou para o garoto do lado. Ele tremia, podia ver o pavor em seus olhos, isso tudo era apenas porque ele abaixou suas notas?

- Ei, você. – Disse Reita, olhando para o baixinho ao seu lado, recebendo seu olhar. Ele parecia tentar disfarçar, mas ainda dava pra notar o medo em cada movimento seu. – Qual seu nome?

- T-Takanori. – Sorriu. – Matsumoto Takanori.

- Saco, que nome enorme. Não tem um apelido não?

- Na verdade, não... – Abaixou a cabeça novamente, e continuou observando os próprios pés, analisando cada curva que fazia seus sapatos como se fossem a coisa mais interessante para fazer.

-... – Reita continuou olhando-o e pensou por uns instantes. – Ruki... – O outro o olhou curioso. – Pronto agora você tem um. Não liga pra esse cara, ele parece um doente.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, Ruki sentiu um alívio muito grande dentro de si, ainda mais quando Reita sorriu para ele e em seguida virou novamente em direção a sua mesa, deitando em cima da mesma novamente. Sorriu de volta, mesmo não tendo mais o olhar do outro. Mesmo que não tenha sido nada, as ultimas palavras de Reita lhe deram um ar de proteção.

Chegou em casa depois de um dia extremamente cansativo. Ele não estava acostumado com isso. Adentrou seu quarto e jogou sua mochila em um canto qualquer, se jogando em cima da cama e olhando para fora da janela. Começou a se lembrar da figura de Ruki, era estranho... A personalidade dele o irritava profundamente, mas quando ele o viu tão frágil e com medo, sentiu um ódio incalculável daquele professor.

Bufou. Não queria mais pensar nesse inferno de escola, quanto mais cedo fosse expulso, melhor. Levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, indo em direção á porta de entrada da casa, iria sair para encontrar a gangue no beco. Ao atravessar a sala, cruzou com o homem que o havia guiado até a escola nessa manhã. Este o olhou com um sorriso tímido.

- Eu comprei seu uniforme, deixei em cima da mesa do seu quarto para você usar amanhã. – Disse baixo, quase num sussurro, como se temesse seu próprio filho, mais ainda com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

- Pra que cê comprou essa porcaria? Você acha que eu realmente vou ficar mais que uma semana naquela droga de escola? – Falou agressivamente, arrancando o sorriso do rosto do homem, que apenas olhou para baixo, novamente entristecido.

Por um pequeno instante, ocorreu um flashback em sua mente, a expressão de Ruki ao falar de seus pais. Por algum motivo lhe bateu um ar amargo por dentro.

- Vê se me leva amanhã de novo, não to a fim de gastar meu dinheiro com metrô. – Falou num tom menos agressivo e saiu de casa. O homem permaneceu ali na sala, fitando a porta, com um pequeno ar de esperança crescendo novamente em seu peito.

O ar pesava com a umidade, parecia que iria chover em pouco tempo. Reita nunca gostou de chuva, achava o cheiro de coisas molhadas asqueroso, portanto, se apressou e correu em direção ao beco, encontrando as mesmas pessoas de sempre.

- Veja quem chegou. – Disse um dos presentes no beco. – Pensei que iria nos abandonar.

- Não seja tolo, Yoshio. – Protestou Reita. – Eu já te falei que eu não vou abandonar a gangue, muito menos por uma droga de escola. Cara, meu dia foi horrível. – Roubou um cigarro de um outro ao seu lado e se sentou no mesmo caixote de sempre.

- Esperamos que tenha sido mesmo. Quando é que vai sair de lá?

- Sei lá, hoje mesmo já consegui arranjar treta com um professor, isso pode ajudar se ele relatar para a diretora.

- Esse é o Reita que eu conheço! Mais barraqueiro que pobre em baile funk. – Yoshio bagunçou os cabelos descoloridos de Reita, o que o irritava muito. – Fez muitos amiguinhos na sua sala? - Riu.

- Pára com isso, Yoshio! – Empurrou o braço do outro. – Ah, tinha um cara me chateando lá, não parava de falar um segundo.

- Vai me dizer que bateu nele?

- Eu não, por que bateria?

- Bom, é o que você normalmente faz quando não vai com a cara de alguém. – Roubou o cigarro da mão de Reita. – Uma criança como você não deveria fumar tanto.

- Cala a boca! – Reclamou Reita, arrancando um riso do outro.

De fato, era estranho que ele não tivesse cometido nenhum tipo de agressividade contra Ruki, afinal, era de sua natureza bater em qualquer um que o irritasse. Algo naquele rapaz o incomodava de um jeito diferente, não sabia dizer como. Ele era o ódio materializado na visão de Reita, era o oposto de tudo que ele gostava. Mas a sensação que teve quando o professor o amedrontou àquela hora foi de querer proteger, algo impossível para Reita. "Tenho que me distanciar desse cara, fico pensando essas coisas sem sentido algum", falou para si mesmo. Deu uma ultima tragada em um cigarro qualquer alheio e foi para a casa. Afinal, no dia seguinte, teria aula.


	2. Professor problemático

Respirou fundo e se preparou para mais um dia cansativo de aula. Provavelmente faria a mesma coisa que fez ontem, passaria a aula inteira dormindo e iria encarar qualquer professor que viesse reclamar. Olhou para si mesmo pela milésima vez, estava se sentindo desconfortável com aquele uniforme. Afrouxou bem a gola da camisa e deixou aberta, deixando seu peitoral um pouco á mostra e abaixou um pouco as calças, que eram cintura alta, coisa que ele odiava.

Entrou na escola e foi indo em direção a sua sala pelos corredores, e ao chegar próximo à porta da mesma, cruzou com o professor Sasaki, que o encarou e sorriu.

- Muito bom dia, Akira. Por acaso andou repensando sobre seus atos? – Reita o olhou com um ar de nojo.

- Faça-me um favor e tira essa cara horrorosa da minha frente que eu acabei de acordar, ninguém merece começar o dia tomando leite estragado.

O homem apenas desmanchou o sorriso e o olhou dos pés à cabeça com repugnância, em seguida rumando para a sala dos professores, saindo do campo de visão do loiro. Este adentrou a sala, que ainda se encontrava um tanto vazia e se dirigiu para a mesma mesa na qual havia sentado no dia anterior, ela ficava no fundo perto da parede, era mais isolada, melhor para dormir. Olhou para a mesa ao lado e viu a mochila de Ruki já pendurada na cadeira, significando que o mesmo já havia chego.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, respirou fundo e esticou as pernas por debaixo da mesa. Seu humor já havia melhorado, e estava quase se conformando com o fato de ter que vir a escola, mas não de ter que permanecer nela por mais de uma semana, lógico.

- Akira-san, você chegou cedo! – Sorriu e se sentou em sua cadeira, ao lado de Reita, que apenas abriu os olhos, e ficou olhando para o teto.

- Yo... – Disse apenas isto e ficou quieto, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Humpf! Vejo que você dormiu tarde novamente, não é mesmo?

- E o que você tem com isso?

- Ah, é que se você dormir na aula você não vai conversar comigo! – Fez uma cara infantil, recebendo o olhar de Reita, que abafou um riso.

- Quem disse que eu quero conversar com você? – O outro desistiu, abaixando a cabeça, pronto para se levantar. Reita levantou a cabeça de novo. – Seu baixinho.

Ruki ficou 'pentelhando' Reita até que a aula finalmente começasse o que céus, estava demorando séculos para acontecer estando na pele de Reita. Aquele cara era realmente um saco, não parava de falar não importava quantas vezes ele o cortasse, porém, ora ou outra o pequeno conseguia tirar alguns pequenos risos de Reita, o que o deixava mais irritado ainda.

- Para com isso! Cê quer apanhar? Eu odeio rir! – Disse Reita, ameaçando-o.

- Não gosta de rir? – Fez uma pausa e observou Reita emburrar, cruzando os braços e colocando as pernas em cima da mesa, olhando pela janela. - Isso não existe, as pessoas sorriem quando estão felizes, e não existe uma pessoa que sinta ódio por estar feliz. – Virou para frente e tentou prestar alguma atenção à aula.

As pessoas sorriem quando estão felizes? Quanta besteira. Quem precisa de felicidade? A única coisa que ele queria era se ver livre daquela escola logo, não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Ao término das primeiras aulas, no almoço, Reita saiu da sala apressado. Estava com o estômago vazio desde ontem e o mesmo gritava suplicando por comida. Passava depressa pelos corredores sendo seguido por Ruki, que o acompanhava em todo santo lugar que ele ia.

Quando estavam quase em frente à porta da sala dos professores, Sasaki saiu de dentro dessa mesma e mais uma vez encontrou Reita no corredor, porém, dessa vez ele estava acompanhado do brinquedinho preferido do professor: Ruki. Passou direto pelo loiro e foi em direção ao baixinho.

- E então, Taka-san, como anda seu boletim em história? As suas provas que andei corrigindo não têm sido muito boas, não é? – Parou perto do ouvido de Ruki, que já se encontrava sem reação alguma, apenas olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer no chão. – Como sua mãe tem passado? – Sorriu ao notar o desespero crescendo dentro do menor, que aparentava estar quase chorando naquele momento.

Reita que assistira a toda cena, não conseguiu ouvir a última frase direito, porém, conseguiu ter uma ótima visão da expressão assustada de Ruki, e num movimento rápido, empurrou o professor contra a parede, segurando a gola de sua camisa com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava suspensa no ar perto ao rosto do mesmo, serrada.

- Você não teria coragem. – Disse o professor, encarando o loiro. – Se fizer isso, vai ser expulso.

Oportunidade perfeita. Reita investiu seu pulso fechado contra o rosto de Sasaki com força, derrubando-o no chão.

- Quem sabe entortando, essa sua cara não fica mais aceitável né? Eu poderia cuidar disso com todo o prazer. – Pisou na cabeça do professor com apenas um pé. – Você me dá nojo. Agora vá correndo chorar pra diretora o quanto antes possível.

Quando Sasaki finalmente conseguiu levantar, lançou um olhar de ódio profundo ao loiro, arrumou o terno, massageou a parte agredida do rosto enquanto andava pelos corredores afora até desaparecer da vista de ambos.

Ruki estava sem palavras, fitava Reita em estado de choque, não entendera ainda o que tinha acontecido agora a pouco. Não sabia se agradecia ou se ficava assustado, se falava alguma coisa ou era melhor ficar quieto. Abaixou a cabeça em silêncio e deixou escorrer algumas lágrimas. Reita que antes estava de costas para o menor, virou-se em direção dele, mesmo ao ver as lágrimas, continuou inexpressivo.

- Deixa de ser criança, para de chorar. – Deu um pequeno tapa na cabeça de Ruki. – Não pense que fiz isso por você, esse cara ta me enchendo o saco desde manhã cedo.

O menor apenas acenou com a cabeça, tentando segurar suas lágrimas.

- Francamente, você é mesmo muito frouxo, não deixa esse cara folgar!

- Me desculpa Reita... Eu te agradeço, mas, você não sabe de nada que aconteceu até agora com esse professor. – Rumou de volta para a sala, sozinho, deixando Reita ali no corredor.

Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, como é que aquele... Aquele... Aquele BAIXINHO podia dizer algo desse jeito? Ele havia praticamente protegido o cara há um minuto atrás e é desse jeito que ele agradece. Como esse cara o irritava, ele o odiava, mal podia esperar que chegasse a noticia de expulsão e se livrar logo de tudo isso.

Perdeu completamente a fome e deu um tempo antes de voltar para a sala também, parando do lado de fora da mesma, observando Ruki pela janelinha transparente no topo da porta. O mesmo estava com os pés junto ao corpo em cima da cadeira, todo encolhido, com a cabeça encostada nos joelhos, podia ver o movimento de seus ombros denunciando que ainda estava chorando. Nesse momento uma pontinha de curiosidade surgiu em Reita. O que teria acontecido?

Adentrou a sala e andou até a mesa de Ruki, ficando de frente para ele, com as mãos no bolso e pigarreou. Ruki levantou a cabeça, ainda encolhido e fitou Reita. Seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado, seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que encharcavam seu rosto. Abaixou de novo a cabeça e esticou um dos braços, puxando a barra da blusa do maior. Que apenas suspirou e bagunçou seus cabelos, puxou sua cadeira para mais perto e sento-se nela ao contrário, com a parte de apoiar as costas para frente.

- Desculpe Akira. Acho que acabei sendo um pouco grosso.

- E daí? Não tem que pedir desculpa. – Recebeu o olhar do menor. – Se você é grosso com alguém, e esse alguém não te espancar você não tem obrigação nenhuma de pedir desculpas.

- Você pensa de um jeito estranho. – Forçou um sorriso.

- Para de sorrir, que irritante. – Ruki abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça e ficou sem fitar o outro. – Você sorri quando... Ta feliz, certo?

O menor o fitou surpreso. Reita olhava pela janela, na qual uma pequena brisa havia acabado de adentrar pela mesma, fazendo o cabelo do loiro esvoaçar. Ruki se 'desencolheu' e ajeitou-se na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, a cabeça ainda baixa.

- Eu... Nunca imaginei que brincadeiras tão bobas iriam causar tanto problema...

Flashback

- O que foi filho? O que está escondendo? – Disse a mãe preocupada ao ver o filho chegar da escola.

- Mamãe, você foi chamada por um professor na escola pra uma conversa. – Tirou do bolso da calça traseiro um bilhete escrito pelo professor Sasaki e entregou à mãe.

A mulher leu atentamente o bilhete e sorriu, fazendo carinho nos cabelos do filho e dizendo "vai ficar tudo bem". Não teria aula no dia seguinte, portando a escola estaria vazia.

No dia seguinte, mãe e filho foram juntos à escola. Ruki ficou esperando na porta da sala dos professores enquanto sua mãe conversava com Sasaki lá dentro. Ele estava nervoso, seu estômago parecia congelar a cada minuto que se passava e o professor não falava nada.

O homem andava de um lado para o outro na sala, sendo seguido apenas pelo olhar da mãe de Ruki sentada em frente à mesa do mesmo. O homem se sentou e cruzou os dedos na altura dos lábios, olhando atentamente à mulher.

- Sabe senhora Matsumoto, seu filho tem me causado muitos problemas esses últimos meses. Ele não tem ido bem às minhas provas de história e têm descontado em mim, fazendo travessuras sem fim. – Se levantou novamente e caminhou em direção à mulher, com apenas uma mão num dos bolsos. – Se ele continuar assim terei que tomar medidas drásticas.

Num movimento rápido, o homem agarrou a mulher pelo pescoço com uma mão e a prensou na parede, Ruki assistindo toda cena do lado de fora da sala, chocado.

- Você realmente é uma mulher muito bonita, senhora Matsumoto. – Aproximou os lábios do ouvido da mulher. – Que tal nos divertirmos um pouco antes da senhora ir embora? – Prensava o pescoço da mulher com força contra a parede, quase a sufocando, enquanto usava a outra mão para ir escorregando para dentro do vestido da mulher.

Ruki não agüentou ficar apenas assistindo aquilo e entrou na sala rapidamente. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Sasaki tirou a mão que estava dentro do bolso segurando uma arma.

- Não se meta moleque. Ou eu a mato. – Apontou a arma para a cabeça da mãe de Ruki. – Sente-se ali, naquela cadeira e não levante até que eu termine. – Sorriu.

Ruki não tinha outra opção que não fosse obedecer às suas ordens diante dessas circunstâncias. Sentou-se na cadeira, e derramando lágrimas, assistiu à cena do início ao fim, o professor abrindo sua calça, levantando o vestido de sua mãe, os gritos que ela dava. Toda vez que ele tentava reagir, o homem levantava novamente a arma para a cabeça da mulher.

Ao fim de tudo, eles foram para casa. Durante o caminho todo, silêncio absoluto. Depois daquele dia, Ruki nunca mais vira sua mãe sorrir, a última coisa que ele tinha dito aquele dia ao chegar em casa foi "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Fim do Flashback

Reita nada falou. Após ouvir tudo quase se sentiu um pouco mal por ter dirigido aquelas palavras à Ruki. Mas droga! Como é que ele iria adivinhar? Ele nem o conhecia, não tinha culpa nenhuma em nada! Aquele professor... Sentia mais nojo dele a cada instante que se passava. Que pessoa... Suja! Vá para o inferno!

- Bom. – Ruki o olhou curioso. – Devo admitir, não é uma coisa que se acontece todo dia. – Fitou o menor e sorriu. – Nesse caso, vou dedicar aquele soco a você, mas vê se não se acostuma. – bagunçou os cabelos do outro e puxou a cadeira de volta ao seu respectivo local, esticou as pernas apoiando-as na mesa, cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e ficou olhando para fora da janela, como costumava fazer.

Ruki ficou o observando por alguns instantes, ele definitivamente o fazia se sentir protegido, de um jeito especial. Ele poderia não ser a pessoa mais delicada do mundo, nem ser o melhor com as palavras na hora de querer ajudar alguém, mas, pensando bem, não combinaria com Reita consolar alguém. Esse jeitinho dele... É esse jeito agressivo e esse gênio ruim de lidar que davam o toque especial, e encantavam uma pequena alma frágil.


	3. Passado Obscuro I

Não voltou para casa naquela noite. Ao fim da aula, perambulou um pouco pelos arredores, ao escurecer rumou para o beco.

- Nãão! – tapou a boca exageradamente aberta, falsamente chocado – Eu estou mesmo vendo o que eu acho que estou vendo?

- Calado, Yoshio! – gritou emburrado. – Eu estou sendo obrigado a usar este uniforme.

- Quem te viu quem te vê! Estou realmente impressionado. E não é que você acabou ficando super sexy com esse uniforme? – Sorriu malicioso.

- Pára com isso, seu gay! – Deu um tapaço no ombro do maior e saiu de perto, ligeiramente apavorado.

- Ai Reita, essa sua homo fobia ainda vai te render uma surra.

--

Entrou em casa e foi diretamente para o quarto, apenas deixando sua mochila e voltando para ir à cozinha.

- Cheguei mamãe.

Disse para a mulher que se encontrava sentada em frente à mesa no centro do aposento, folheando uma revista qualquer. Apenas cumprimentou com um sorriso e voltou sua atenção para a leitura. Ruki abaixou a cabeça, com uma expressão triste, um sorriso vazio. Sua mãe nunca fora a mesma desde aquele dia. Saiu da cozinha e voltou ao seu quarto, jogando-se na cama e afundando o rosto num travesseiro. Deixou-se que lembranças o atormentarem novamente, a confusão também. Nunca havia entendido os motivos do silêncio de sua mãe, a mesma que estava sentada naquela cadeira na cozinha, com as mãos segurando o rosto, as lágrimas grossas percorrendo as curvas de sua bochecha ao também lembrar do passado.

Flashback 2

- Mãe, isso tudo é um absurdo! Temos que relatar à polícia! – Gritava o filho, aos prantos, agarrado à cintura da mãe, que o olhava com um sorriso sem emoção, um tanto macabro.

- Se isso fizer com que você se sinta melhor... – dizia ela, ainda com uma expressão robótica, sem sentimentos, como se sua alma vagasse em qualquer outro lugar abandonando o corpo.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, a senhora Matsumoto estava sozinha na sala de estar de casa, Ruki dormindo em seu quarto. Ela olhava para os próprios pés, sua mente vagava por qualquer outro lugar em que seu corpo não estivesse. O telefone toca, ela atende, sem mesmo cumprimentar o indivíduo do outro lado da linha, ele começou a falar.

- Quanto tempo, não é Senhora Matsumoto? Espero que tenha chego bem em casa. – riu. – Estou ligando para senhora apenas para lhe propor uma coisa. Sabe, acho que tanto eu quanto você prezamos a própria imagem, eu como professor, e você como mulher. Quero que saiba que naquela escola, em todas as salas há câmeras de segurança, e eu tenho a fita das ultimas hora gravadas, não há cópias dela. Bem, suponho que a senhora que está divorciada há apenas algumas semanas não gostaria que vissem um vídeo como este. Você estaria humilhando a você mesma, e a seu filho que será alvo de piadas e murmúrios. Ah, falando em seu filho...

A mulher ouviu um barulho de dentro do quarto do filho, que era perto de onde ela estava e correu ate o mesmo, Ruki estava deitado, adormecido. Na janela, que se encontrava no fim do aposento, estava o professor, com uma arma apontada para o corpo de Ruki e com um celular na mão.

- Não adiantaria a senhora se silenciar e seu filho abrir o bico, não acha? – Sorriu ao ver o desespero da mulher. – Caso meus argumentos anteriores não tenham lhe convencido, creio que este o faça. – Apertou de leve o gatilho da arma, fazendo a mãe ficar em frente do filho, caso fosse preciso bloquear o tiro. O professor abaixou a arma e a guardou no bolso. – Tenham uma boa noite.

As lágrimas tomaram conta de seus olhos em questão de instantes, deixou o telefone cair no chão e soluçou alto, acordando Ruki.

- Mamãe? – olhou com a vista ainda adormecida. – O que houve?

- Takanori... – sentou-se na cama ao lado do filho e o abraçou forte. – Não contaremos isso a ninguém, nunca! Prometa pra mim!

Ruki ficou sem ação, ouvindo sua mãe chorar e soluçar em seu ombro, apenas pôde abraçá-la de volta e juntar-se a ela.

Fim do flashback 2

--

- Fil-... Akira, eu não vou poder levá-lo na aula hoje. - Disse o homem, de cabeça baixa para o filho que chegara em casa há pouco tempo e devorava sobras do almoço do dia anterior.

Reita soltou o garfo, jogou seu corpo para trás apoiando as costas na cadeira, cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não espera que eu vá para escola apé, não é?

O homem não respondeu. Ficou sem ação. Realmente duvidava muito de que Reita tomaria a atitude de ir para escola por esforço próprio, afinal, estava indo por seu pai tê-lo insistido muito nos últimos meses. Estava quase saindo da cozinha, pronto para pegar a chave e levá-lo o mais rápido possível para que não se atrasasse em seu compromisso.

- Não acredito que você vai me levar. - Disse Reita, dando uma leve gargalhada. - Que patético, você realmente está perdendo o amor a si próprio só porque apanhou do filho uma vez e agora tem medo até de chamá-lo assim. - Deixou o prato na mesa e apanhou sua mochila, passando pelo pai que ficara imóvel na porta da cozinha. - Eu consigo ir sozinho.

O senhor Suzuki não sabia de ficava feliz ou afetado com as palavras verdadeiras de Reita. Era fato que eles tinham um passado extremamente obscuro, mas pouco a pouco, ele via que Reita ia mudando, um dia ele iria voltar a ser o filho que era antes de sua mãe morrer.

Reita caminhava a contragosto pela calçada em direção à escola. Não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava fazendo isso, afinal não queria continuar lá. Mas por mais que até hoje alimentasse um ódio enorme de seu pai, não suportava vê-lo tão submisso, pelo menos não desde que conheceu Ruki. O fato de saber que o baixinho estaria lá naquele inferno de escola o esperando, talvez acalmasse-o um pouco, querendo ou não, por mais que negasse ele estava simpatizando um pouco com aquele ser irritante, seja por pena ou por simplesmente afeto mesmo.

Chegou em frente à escola e avistou Ruki no portão da escola, rabiscando um dos tijolos do pequeno muro. Aproximou-se devagar pelas costas do mesmo, encostando seu corpo de leve e passando sua cabeça pelo ombro do loiro que pulou de susto e avermelhou-se com o contato.

- Sasaki... bunda mole? - Leu o que Ruki tinha escrito no tiojolo e se afastou, fitando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada e soltando uma leve gargalhada. Bagunçou os cabelos do menor. - É um moleque travesso mesmo.

- B-Bom dia, Akira, isso... bem... já que não posso xingá-lo na frente dele, pelo menos assim eu desconto um pouco a raiva. - Disse ainda um tanto rubro. - Uma vez eu fiz um voodoo dele com uma cenoura porque eu não sei costurar, mas creio que não tenha dado certo.

- Como assim não pode xingá-lo na frente dele? É claro que pode.

- Não, eu estaria cometendo um ato de loucura fazendo algo assim!

- Cale a boca, vem, me segue. - Tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos da calça e segurou firme o pulso do menor, guiando-o para dentro da escola em busca do professor.

Ruki tentava inutilmente pará-lo com qualquer argumento aleatório, já que com a força ele já percebera que era simplesmente impossível. Continuaram a perambular pelos corredores até que Reita o empurra para uma escada de emergência que ficava numa pequena porta no meio do corredor.

- Fique escondido aí atrás de porta e apenas observe.

Do outro lado do corredor, vinha o professor Sasaki com o nariz enpinado, como sempre. Fitou Reita com censura ao se aproximar dele.

- Tá olhando o que? - Disse Reita já agressivo. - Seu bunda mole.

Ruki teve que tapar a boca com as mãos para não ser descoberto devido às gargalhadas. O professor foi obrigado a parar e arregalar os olhos, chocado.

- Estou indo falar com a diretora imediatamente, seu pivete enxerido!

- Demorou para me expulsar.

- ... - O homem suavizou a expressão, e um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios. - Expulsar, hein. É isso que você quer? - Riu. - Vou fazer algo melhor. Você está agora destinado a ter aulas extras todos os dias, junto com o seu amiguinho.

Reita sentiu um pavor em seu coração, mas seu orgulho não permitia deixar transparecer. Apenas sorriu de volta ao professor, fazendo-o desmanchar a expressão triunfante do homem, levando-o a continuar seu caminho pelos corredores até sua respectiva sala.

- Cara, isso foi o máximo. - Disse Ruki, saindo de trás da porta. - Mas está tudo bem em você ter recebido aulas extras?

- Tanto faz, eu não vou prestar atenção em nenhuma mesmo. - Deu de ombros. - Você vai estar lá também pra me pentelhar, certo?

Ruki abriu um largo sorriso e andou saltitante ao lado de Reita, ambos caminhando juntos em direção à sala de aula.


	4. Passado Obscuro II

Ótimo, tinha acabado de chegar ao fim o último dia de aula sem reforços. Nas próximas duas semanas ele teria que ficar 3 horas a mais naquele maldito lugar devido às essas malditas aulas. Vá pro inferno, lógico que ele não iria se deixar passar por isso. Saía da escola sendo acompanhado por Ruki, que estava sendo completamente ignorado pelo maior, que apenas pensava em voltar logo para o beco.

- Tá, pode ir pra casa agora.

- Ah, sim. – Disse Ruki olhando à sua volta constatando que já estavam na rua. – Onde você mora Akira? Se for caminho podemos ir juntos!

- Eu não vou pra casa.

- Ah é? E pra onde você vai?

- Encontrar uns amigos. – Começou a caminhar com destino ao beco.

- Jura? Ah, se for por esse caminho posso te acompanhar, eu vou por esse lado também! – Dizia sorridente.

- Será que até fora da escola eu vou ter que te aturar?

- Para com isso, Akira! Eu sei que no fundo você gosta que eu fique te enchendo o saco.

- Aff.

Continuaram caminhando, cada um com seu destino, porém andando sempre no mesmo caminho. Ruki tentava puxar algum assunto com o maior a todo custo, que só sabia responder em monossílabas ou palavrões. Ao se aproximarem do beco já estava escuro, eles foram chamados a atenção por alguém chamando um nome.

- Reita! Aqui! – Gritava Yoshio sendo seguido pelo resto da gangue.

-... Reita? – Ruki o olhou interrogativo.

- É como meus amigos me chamam. Vai pra casa, eu vou ficar aqui.

- Vem Reita, larga o namoradinho e vamos tacar fogo em algumas latas de lixo! Amanhã vocês se vêem na escola. – Caçoou do loiro do outro lado da rua.

Reita fechou os punhos com força, se distanciou de Ruki que se encontrava completamente ruborizado e constrangido, e atravessou a rua indo em direção de Yoshio, dando-lhe um empurrão que quase o derrubou.

- Calminha aí, Reita! Foi só uma piada! – Riu debochado.

- Porra! Para de falar essas nojeiras, Yoshio! Sabes muito bem que isso me irrita.

- Ok, já parei, já parei. – Dizia ainda rindo.

- Deixando toda essa merda pra lá, porque é que não estão no beco?

- Alguns mendigos invadiram o local logo pela manhã e o lugar tá asqueroso, eu tenho nojo de passar perto. Cê não tem noção do fedor que tá, dá pra sentir de longe.

- Saco. Bora quebrar alguma coisa que eu preciso desestressar, alguém aí me arranja um cigarro.

- Eu já te disse que crian-

- Que crianças não deviam fumar muito? Você já me disse, mas a única criança que eu conheço aqui é você, Yoshio. Tem vinte anos na cara e três na mentalidade.

- Hahaha que cruel que você é, Reita! – Dizia abraçando o amigo para provocá-lo.

- Me solta, seu gay!

--

Chegou em casa e jogou a mochila em um canto qualquer no primeiro cômodo do lar. Descalçou os sapatos enquanto andava e os deixava por onde caíram. Coçou a nuca e suspirou cansado, já era de madrugada. Entrou em seu quarto, tirou as roupas e tomou um banho rápido. Deitou em cima da cama e tirou um cigarro do bolso do casaco que havia retirado antes do banho e o acendeu.

Ficou ali a tragar o cigarro até ele acabar e finalmente cair no sono, sem menos perceber o homem que o observava da porta de seu quarto, com um olhar triste.

Flashback 3  
- Eu sinto muito senhor Suzuki, é realmente uma pena. Foi uma grande perda. – Disse o homem enquanto tapeava de leve o ombro do outro, que se encontrava completamente abatido, os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas e falta de sono.

- Obrigado por terem vindo, ela os considerava grandes amigos nossos, assim como eu também os considero.

- Onde está o pequeno Akira? Ele deve estar arrasado com a perda da mãe, sempre foram tão ligados.

- Na verdade... Ele não quis vir. Não o vi derramar uma única lágrima brotar em seus olhos nos últimos dias, ele sai de noite e fica a madrugada e o dia inteiro fora, quando volta pra casa nem come e vai dormir, e hoje de manhã ele se trancou em seu quarto e de lá não saiu mais. Estou preocupado.

- Meu deus! Mas vá imediatamente à sua casa ver como ele está! Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei do funeral até que você volte.

- Obrigado, eu vou.

O homem foi o mais rápido que pôde até a própria casa para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com o filho, seu comportamento estava estranhíssimo nos últimos dias, além disso, tudo, ele havia encontrado resquícios de drogas no quarto do filho enquanto o mesmo estava fora.

Entrou dentro de casa e correu para o quarto, lá estava ele. Em cima da cama, sentado, inexpressivo, com um cigarro na mão. O cheiro de erva contaminava a casa toda. Em cima da mesa de vidro, restos de um misterioso pó branco e do lado, seringas.

- Filho... Por favor, pare com isso! Você está se destruindo.

- Cale a boca, não se atreva a dirigir mais a palavra a mim, eu não te considero mais como pai, nem como pessoa. Você é um mostro. Se a minha mãe está morta, a culpa é toda sua.

O homem permaneceu em estado de choque, e se perdeu completamente de si, seus instintos apenas fizeram com que ele corresse até o filho e lhe desse um barulhento tapa em sua bochecha e tirasse o cigarro da mão do filho, jogando-o no chão e apagando a braça com a sola do sapato.

Akira que teve seu rosto virado pelo tapa, apenas virou os olhos e encarou o pai. A ira cresceu absurdamente dentro de si.

- NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM, SEU ASSASCINO! – Gritou enquanto num movimento rápido levantou e socou o estômago do pai, derrubando-o no chão. – Acha mesmo que eu iria acreditar que um ladrão matou minha mãe e foi embora sem roubar nada e sem fazer nada com você? Conta outra, porra! – Chutou mais uma vez a barriga do homem que agonizava de dor no chão, contorcendo-se.

- Filho... Por favor, me escute.

- Não me chame de filho, e não se atreva a chegar perto de mim mais uma vez. – Deu as costas e saiu porta a fora.

O homem ficou ali no chão, vomitou um pouco de sangue e em seguida conseguiu se levantar, apoiando as mãos nas paredes. Volto até a sala de estar e deitou no sofá, olhando para fora da janela, aquele céu nublado. Em poucos minutos começou uma leve chuva, com finos pingos de água molhando toda a rua. O mesmo fenômeno aconteceu nos olhos do homem que havia perdido a mulher e o filho na mesma semana.

Fim do Flashback 3

Suspirou ao lembrar do passado. Apesar de tudo, as coisas haviam mudado. Ele finalmente concordou em ir para a escola, ele está menos agressivo e passando mais tempo em casa. Quem sabe com o tempo, ele não volta a ser aquele filho doce e gentil que ele era antes de sua esposa falecer.

Quando isso acontecer, ele será o homem mais realizado do mundo. E nesse dia, ele contará a verdade sobre a morte de sua mãe.

Não conseguia dormir, a insônia se apossou do corpo de Ruki. Não conseguia parar de pensar na cena que havia passado. Só de lembrar seu estômago congelava, sentia um formigamento nas bochechas e seus olhos se espremiam involuntariamente.

Namoradinho do Reita?

Reita? ... Será que ele permitiria chama-lo assim? Talvez ele não queira tal coisa, o já teria comunicado o apelido mais cedo. Ele não conhecia Reita, afinal ele não costumava falar dele mesmo, Ruki ficava apenas falando sozinho, com a esperança de ser escutado pelo outro. Ele tinha um carinho inexplicável pelo amigo, mas tinha plena certeza de que não era recíproco.

"Eu não quero mais ser um incômodo e um vexame para ele". Pensou para si mesmo, decido a mudar suas atitudes em relação a ele a partir do dia seguinte.

Ele não queria isso, queria poder se aproximar mais do outro, porém, se isso não é o que ele quer, ele vai parar de correr atrás. Quem sabe tentar fazer outros amigos... Não que ele já não tenha tentado, mas ele era um tanto mal visto na escola, por isso não tinha amizades que não fosse o Reita, se é que poderia considerá-lo uma amizade.

Bom, isso será resolvido depois. A partir de amanhã, ele começará a ser mais frio com Reita, e o depois dependerá do resultado.


	5. O verdadeiro inferno

Acordou já com o humor azedo. Malditas buzinas dos carros que passam em frente à sua casa, quem foi que escolheu um lugar tão ruim para morar? Tinha movimento o tempo todo naquela rua.

Seus olhos insistiam e fechar cada vez que tentava reabri-los, o frio adormecia a perna que se encontrava descoberta.

Tomou impulso e se sentou em cima da cama, girando o corpo em direção à beirada e tocando os pés no chão.

Esticou os braços para cima se espreguiçando por alguns instantes e suspirou. Esfregou os olhos com força, ardidos pelo sono e finalmente levantou, indo diretamente para o banheiro se aprontar.

Passou em frente ao quarto do pai, mas não o encontrou no aposento. Arqueou a sobrancelha, estranhando a ausência do homem, que não costumava sair de casa sem ser para trabalhar. Continuou seu caminho até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa e ir para aquela maldita escola. Ao passar pela sala, encontrou o homem que se ausentava em seu próprio aposento.

Estava deitado no sofá, os óculos tortos escorregando para fora do rosto, a boca entreaberta, uma das pernas e um dos braços para fora do móvel, o outro braço estava em seu peito, aparentava dormir pesado.

Reita ficou fitando-o de longe, até perceber algumas coisas no chão, perto da mão do homem que estava para fora do sofá.

Aproximou-se a passos de gato e constatou que eram fotos Polaroid.

Fotos de uma família feliz. Um pai, uma mãe, e um filho.

O pai e a mãe seguravam cada um uma mão do filho, que se encontrava suspenso no ar, todos com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Reita ao olhar o rosto sorridente de sua mãe sentiu um calafrio. Olhou para o rosto de seu pai e um sentimento de ódio e inconformação o preencheu.

Rasgou a foto.

Mas não simplesmente rasgou, rasgou somente o rosto do homem da foto, deixando restar apenas a mulher e a criança na foto.

"Odeio comercial de Margarina", pensou.

Jogou os pedaços da foto em cima da pequena mesinha de vidro em cima da sala, virou de costas para e mesma e foi direto para a porta de saída da casa. Tinha perdido o apetite.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Chegou à escola um pouco mais tranqüilo, apesar da ira interna que aquela foto havia lhe causado anteriormente. Adentrou a sala de aula, parando na frente da porta e correndo os olhos por toda ela até parar para fitar a área de seu lugar.

Ruki já havia chego, mas estava com a cabeça deitada em cima da mesa, provavelmente cochilando, o que era uma cena muito rara.

Andou tranquilamente na direção do outro até chegar em seu lugar, jogando sua mochila no chão de qualquer jeito do lado da mesa e cadeira. Colou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ficou a fitar o menor de cima.

- Ei, pentelho.

Chamou-o, não obtendo nenhuma resposta, coisa que ele normalmente não tolera.

- Ô, porra! - Gritou, inclinando-se um pouco mais perto do outro. - Eu tô falando com você! - Tirou uma das mãos do bolso e deu um peteleco na orelha de Ruki.

Deu um pulo na cadeira e piscou rápido repetidas vezes, em seguida esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos, ainda se recompondo do susto.

Fitou o responsável pelo susto e não sorriu.

- Bom dia, Akira.

-... - Notou algo de estranho no menor. - Bom dia.

Não agiu mais, apenas foi até seu lugar e sentou-se, colocando as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa, como sempre.

Olhava distraído pela janela, o dia estava muito nublado, com muita cara de que logo iria cair uma baita chuva. Suspirou e se incomodou com o silêncio, querendo ou não se acostumou com o baixinho tagarelando.

Dirigiu mais uma vez o olhar para o outro, que estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, olhando para os dedos, sem quase se mexer.

Pigarreou. Não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo falar, mas aquela atitude estava o estressando.

Escorregou mais o corpo na cadeira e apoiou a parte de trás da cabeça no apoio da cadeira e fechou os olhos, ainda tinha tempo antes de a aula terminar e até lá, poderia tentar dormir um pouco.

A aula inteira foi muito estranha. Dormiu ela quase inteira, quando acordava com o sinal de término de cada uma, apenas olhava pro lado e via Ruki em silêncio, apenas se preocupando em copiar a matéria que os professores passavam no quadro e prestar atenção a o que os mesmos diziam.

Fala sério, qual é a desse cara?

Terminou a aula, finalmente. Levantou e apanhou sua mochila que não saiu de lugar a manhã e tarde toda. Ia se dirigindo sozinho para a porta de saída de sala, Ruki ainda não tinha saído de seu lugar, ficou ali sentado.

- Você não vem não? - Disse irritado para o menor que permanecia no mesmo lugar de antes.

- Ah... - Olhou para Reita que já estava na porta da sala. - A aula extra começa em meia hora, vou esperar aqui na sala mesmo.

- Merda. - Ele havia esquecido das aulas que aquele maldito professor tinha dado. Três horas de exercícios para fazer, não que ele fosse fazer algum, lógico.

Voltou para seu lugar, completamente a contragosto. Sentou-se novamente naquele inferno de cadeira.

Não ia agüentar mais muito tempo desse jeito. Aquele silêncio estava realmente deixando-o louco! Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e para ter feito aquele sujeito calar a boca completamente a coisa era séria. Franziu a testa, estava confuso. Quando o outro falava, Reita faria de tudo para que ele calasse a boca, e agora que ele finalmente sossega, ele se sente no inferno.

Ah, isso não vai ficar assim.

- Tá, dá pra dizer logo qual é o problema? - Direcionou a pergunta ao outro.

Ruki constatou que a pergunta era para si, já que não havia mais ninguém na sala. Levou o olhar para Reita e o fitou tentando parecer indiferente, mas sentindo um nó do tamanho de um tomate na garganta.

- Não há problema algum.

-... - Demorou a responder. - Tá.

O orgulho realmente não iria permitir-lhe insistir mais.

Mas tinha alguma coisa maior que o orgulho o obrigando.

- Você ficou com medo por causa de ontem?

Ruki iniciou uma pequena tremedeira, com medo de que Reita pudesse reparar.

- Do que eu teria medo?

- Sei lá, porque eu tenho uma gangue.

-... - Ruki finalmente o fitou direito. - Vocês são uma gangue? Achei que eram só amigos.

- Mas somos amigos.

Ruki chegou até a estranhar ouvir a palavra "amigos" sendo falado por Reita, e nada mais respondeu.

Reita permaneceu fitando-o sério. Os raios do pôr-do-sol alaranjados atravessavam os vidros das janelas e batiam no rosto infantil do menor. Podia ser impressão, mas via certa expressão angustiante no rosto do outro.

- Foi da brincadeira que eles fizeram?

Sentiu seu estômago dançar e pular até a garganta.

- Que brincadeira? - tentou disfarçar.

- Você sabe. - Respondeu impaciente. - Não pense que eu sou gay só porque eles disseram aquilo viu tampinha!

Ruki olhava tímido e um tanto amedrontado para o rosto irritado do maior. E agora, o que faria?

- Por que tá me perguntando tudo isso? Por que quer tanto saber?

- Porque você tá estranho. - Suspirou. - E isso tá me incomodando.

- Achei que o que te incomodasse era eu tentar puxar assunto com você, já que todas as vezes você só me dava patada.

-... - Reita o olhou incrédulo. Admirou a coragem dele de falar uma coisa dessas, porém parou para refletir. Era fato que nunca havia sido muito delicado com o baixinho, mas isso não significa o direito dessa folga toda. - Tá, deixa pra lá, vai.

Virou novamente para frente, na mesma posição de sempre.

Ruki parou de fitá-lo e abaixou a cabeça, ficando olhando para seus próprios pés. Um turbilhão de lembranças e sentimentos começaram a rodear sua mente. Estava confuso, será que teria adiantado de alguma coisa essa birra toda? Talvez Reita tivesse realmente se preocupado agora a pouco, e era ele quem havia dado a "patada" dessa vez.

Deixou uma pequena lágrima silenciosa escorrer pelo seu rosto, pingando em sua mão, que estavam cerradas, apoiadas em suas coxas, o que chamou a atenção de Reita, que ora ou outra o observava discretamente.

- Ei, v-

- Porque eles te chamam de Reita?

Reita arqueou as sobrancelhas e se virou na cadeira, ficando de frente para a mesa do outro, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Eu já ta falei, é como meus amigos me chamam.

- Certo. - Sorriu forçado.

- Tá, dá pra me falar logo o que aconteceu?

-... - Ruki o olhou, seu rosto um tanto vermelho devido às abafadas do choro. - Porque eles te chamam de Reita?

- Não me faça falar de novo, e eu te fiz uma pergunta!

- Sei disso... AKIRA. - Pronunciou o nome do outro com mais ênfase, com o intuito de fazê-lo perceber por ele mesmo, o que o incomodava.

- Tsc, você parece uma mulher, não consigo te entender.

- Você vai me fazer falar mesmo?

- Antes tarde do que nunca.

- Bem...


	6. O novo amigo

-Então, estou esperando.

Sentia medo de lhe contar a verdade, admitir que sentia ciúmes por não poder chamá-lo de Reita, que não queria mais ser tão descartável para o outro como tinha sido até agora. Sentia-se um extremo estrondo para ele, por isso temia sua reação.

-Se seus amigos te chamam de Reita... E eu não te chamo assim... Significa que...

-Que você não é meu amigo.

Aquelas palavras atravessaram seu corpo inteiro como lanças de gelo. A dor sufocante na garganta pelo esforço que fazia para segurar o choro. Mordeu o lábio inferior, abaixou a cabeça e espremeu os olhos.

Pronto, não precisava ouvir mais nada.

Ao derramar as primeiras lágrimas, levantou com pressa e correu até a porta, atravessando os corredores o mais rápido que pôde, deixando o outro para trás. Aquele que havia o desprezado com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se não fosse nada. Ele não precisava daquilo, não precisava de Reita!

Desde que eles se conheceram somente Ruki havia feito algo para tentar se aproximar dele, enquanto ele não fazia absolutamente nada que não fosse chutá-lo para longe de si. Apesar de tudo, o esforço todo não valeu a pena.

Escondeu-se em uma das escadas de incêndio, sentou no chão e encostou as costas na parede, abraçando as pernas próximas ao peito, encolhido. Deixava escapar pequenos soluços de choro sem se preocupar, ninguém veria ou ouviria. Ninguém mais estava na escola e Reita a essa altura já teria ido embora.

Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, ficou ali chorando por muito tempo. Será que estava fazendo drama demais? Nem conhecia Reita há tanto tempo assim, apenas a alguns dias, além do mais ele não sabia nada sobre ele. Reita era um completo mistério para Ruki, porém, talvez fosse a curiosidade que cativava da vida do outro que o atraía tanto.

-Ué? O que cê tá fazendo aí sozinho? - Disse uma voz desconhecida, que falava do corredor. Ruki o fitou mostrando suas bochechas brilhantes devido às lágrimas. - Ei, Ei! Porque cê tá chorando, hein? - Entrou na escada de emergência, subindo os degraus e se sentou em frente ao menor.

-Não é nada, está tudo bem. - Disse com a voz falha.

O outro sorriu, tirou um pequeno lenço de dentro do bolso da mochila que carregava e enxugou o rosto de Ruki.

-Takashima Kouyou. - Sorriu doce mais uma vez. - Tem certeza de que não posso ajudar em nada?

-Não, já estou bem, obrigada Kouyou. - Sorriu sincero de volta. - Matsumoto Takanori. Prazer.

-Oh! Você também é Taka. - Riu. - Têm muitos por aí, por isso muitos me chamam de Uruha.

-Uruha... - Lembrou do apelido de Reita.

-Sim, pode me chamar assim se quiser.

-Ah, obrigado. - Corou de leve e sorriu doce novamente.

Ficaram um tempo ali conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, e por alguns instantes, Ruki poderia jurar que sequer lembrou que Reita já existiu. Uruha conseguia inexplicavelmente distraí-lo de um jeito divertido, ele lhe proporcionava um conforto indescritível, além de ser dono de uma gentileza desumana.

-Sabe, eu fico fragilizado quando vejo alguém chorando. - Disse Uruha. - Ainda mais alguém tão meigo como você, parecia uma criancinha de quem foi tirado o doce. - Ruki corou novamente.

-Ah, obrigado por ter vindo falar comigo, acho que eu estava precisando conversar com alguém.

-Sinta-se a vontade para desabafar comigo quando quiser, somos da mesma sala!

Ruki apenas sorriu em resposta, em seguida os dois se levantaram e saíram da escada de emergência, voltando aos corredores, conversando animados novamente sobre coisas aleatórias.

xxxxxx

O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Sair correndo desse jeito sem falar nada e deixá-lo sozinho naquele inferno de sala. E pra que ficar chorando? Ele não havia feito ou falado nada demais, apenas a verdade.

Será que o baixinho realmente se importava tanto com o fato de Reita não o suportá-lo? O fato de não chamá-lo por um apelido idiota o incomodava tanto assim? Que diferença fazia, afinal? Eles não eram amigos, nunca foram, Reita não estava nem aí para o outro, ele não fazia a mínima diferença, só sabia encher o saco.

Mas então porque ele estava percorrendo por toda a escola atrás dele?

O que o fazia correr atrás daquele pentelho? Quem liga se ele está estranho, se ele não fala mais com Reita, se ele está triste, chorando, brabo, intimidado, ou qualquer outra baboseira? Ele não queria saber dele, queria distância, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia permitir que fosse pela vontade própria do outro.

Seria mera pose de Reita? Estava realmente sentindo falta do baixinho? Talvez tenha sido rude demais com ele, talvez precisasse repensar muita coisa a respeito dele. Mas não se permitia, seu orgulho não permitia, apenas queria encontrá-lo e lhe dar uns bons sermões.

Aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, cruzou os corredores da escola inteira no mínimo, três vezes. Quando estava prestes a explodir de raiva decidiu a ir embora. Voltou para a sua classe para pegar sua mochila e foi até a saída da escola.

E quem ele encontra lá?

Encontra Ruki, com um estranho. Ele estava rindo, aparentava contente com a companhia do outro, mais do que com a própria.

Reita sentiu o sangue ferver, suas mãos se fecharam instintivamente e andou a passos pesados até os dois. Ruki, ao perceber a aproximação do maior que parecia mais um búfalo selvagem pelo jeito que caminhava, perdeu completamente o sorriso.

Reita olhou para o menor que estava de cabeça baixa, evitando fitar para ele. Ao ver a expressão tristonha do outro, sentiu a ira se transformar em angústia. Franziu o cenho e olhou para Uruha.

-Quem é você? - Disse em tom agressivo.

-Ta-Takashima Kouyou. - Respondeu intimidado. - Ruki, acho melhor eu ir indo. - abaixou o rosto para que o menor pudesse fitar seu rosto sorridente. - Espero que possamos conversar amanhã novamente. - Aproximou os rostos e beijou de leve a bochecha de Ruki, em seguida se despedindo e seguindo seu rumo para casa, deixando para trás um Reita chocado com a cena e um Ruki corado.

-Que porra foi essa?! - Disse Reita, ainda incrédulo com a cena que havia presenciado a pouco.

-Nada demais, estava apenas me despedindo do meu amigo. - Enfatizou bem a ultima palavra, olhando torto para Reita.

Reita não sabia se ficava com raiva, se ficava encabulado, se falava alguma coisa ou se ficava quieto. Não sabia se estava sentindo nojo, ou ciu... NÃO, POR DEUS.

-MAS QUE ASQUEROSO! SE AMIGOS TIVEREM QUE SE BEIJAR, NÃO SEREMOS AMIGOS É NUNCA! - Virou as costas para Ruki novamente, e rumou a passos rápidos para longe, o mais longe que pudesse, onde sua única companhia seria sua confusão.

Ruki apenas abaixou a cabeça novamente, sendo ferido novamente pelas mesmas lanças geladas, dessa vez maiores ainda. Caiu de joelhos no chão e chorou alto, ouvindo os ecos da própria voz soarem pelas ruas já anoitecidas.


	7. Vou ajudálo apesar de tudo

Cambaleava zonzo pelas ruas vazias da cidade, com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Levava em sua mão direita uma garrafa de vodka que já estava quase vazia, na esquerda um maço de cigarros também quase no fim e, no bolso um pequeno pacote com um misterioso pó de cor branca.

- Amigo, é? - Gargalhava, tropeçando nos próprios passos. - EU NÃO SOU AMIGO DE VIADOS, PORRA! - Falou irritado, mas logo soltando uma alta gargalhada novamente, sem se importar nem um pouco com os moradores dos prédios pelos que passava em sua lenta caminhada. Tossia agoniado, se apoiando nas paredes, vez ou outra abaixando a cabeça para vomitar, limpando em seguida a boca e o nariz com a manga de sua blusa que já estava encharcada e fedida.

Avistou um parque a alguns metros de si, do outro lado da rua. Ao avistar alguns banquinhos e mesas lembrou do conteúdo em seu bolso e decidiu ir para lá, ao atravessar quase foi atropelado por um carro que vinha despercebido em sua direção.

- PRESTA ATENÇÃO NA ESTRADA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! - Quebrou a garrafa em cima da frente limpa e brilhante do carro, fazendo com que o motorista que estava dentro do veículo sair do mesmo para tirar satisfação.

- Ora seu moleque desgraçado! OLHA O QUE TU FEZ COM O MEU CARRO! - Disse quase correndo na direção de Reita, pronto para atacá-lo, já estando com os punhos cerrados.

- Cala a boca, seu topeira - Reita estava mole e com pouco controle sobre seu corpo, mas seu braço conseguiu ser pesado o bastante para acertar em cheio o rosto do outro, abrindo um pequeno corte no lábio do mesmo, em seguida deu seguidos chutes em alternados locais no corpo dele. - Cai fora daqui. - riu.

O homem levantou desesperado e consideravelmente ensanguentado, andou com dificuldade o mais rápido que pôde e adentrou seu carro, acelerando e dirigindo para longe do loiro que seguia o veículo com os olhos, ainda com aquele sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Voltou ao seu destino que eram aquelas mesinhas do parque. Elas estavam cheias de folhas secas que caíram das árvores próximas a elas, Reita se apoiou bruscamente esfarelando algumas, tirou apressado com o braço as folhas que nao se quebraram, pegou o pacote em seu bolso e despejou todo aquele pó que se misturou com areia, poeira e o farelo das folhas secas quebradas, afileirou aquela mistura de qualquer jeito, pegou a espécie de um canudo colocando em uma das narinas, tampou a outra e aspirou rapidamente o conteúdo. Quando terminou de aspirar tudo, despencou para trás, caindo no chão e gargalhou alto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desde que havia chego em casa não tinha manifestado presença de nenhuma maneira, a única coisa que queria era correr para seu quarto, se jogar em cima de sua cama e esquecer de tudo. Seu estado emocional constava no momento em um misto de pura depressão, confusão e uma ponta de satisfação. Ele se sentia simplesmente terrível por tudo que tinha acontecido com Reita, de fato, ele só queria ser considerado um amigo por ele, no entanto isso aparenta ser um pouco demais para de cobrar dele. Era indescritível a vontade que ele sentia de tê-lo por perto, mesmo que ele o xingasse ou nem ao menos se pronunciasse a manhã inteira, ele apenas gostava de tê-lo lá. Apesar de tudo isso agora ele sentira que a situação melhorara a seu favor, afinal, ele conhecera Uruha, que é dono de um carisma enorme e não teve bloqueios de demonstrar o afeto que sentiu por Ruki logo no primeiro dia em que conversaram, e isso mesmo que por um breve momento pareceu incomodar Reita. Quem sabe assim seja mais fácil desistir de agradá-lo, afinal, não era o que ele merecia.

Com a manga do casaco do uniforme que ainda vestia, limpou os vestígios das últimas lágrimas que derramaria por um ser ingrato como Reita, ele estava decidido disso. Sentou-se na cama e esboçou um sorriso, um tanto forçado, como se ele tivesse que provar a si mesmo que ele já estava melhor.

Foi libertado de sua prisão de pensamentos ao ouvir um leve bater na porta de seu quarto, em instantes ouvindo a mesma ranger ao ser aberta e revelando o rosto angelical de sua mãe, porém dessa vez não constava em seu rosto aquele sorriso vazio de sempre, e sim um rosto franzido em preocupação.

- Ruki, há um menino na praça aqui da frente de casa com o uniforme da sua escola, ele por acaso é seu amigo?

- Hã? - Ruki levantou-se num pulo ao ouvir as palavras de sua mãe e correu para a janela para averiguar. Era ele, ele tinha certeza. Ali, estatelado no chão do parque, gargalhando mesmo nem nenhum motivo aparente e com o nariz sangrando. Reita. - Mãe, eu já volto.

Passou pela mulher em ritmo desesperado. O que diabos Reita estava fazendo a essa hora na frente da casa de Ruki? Voou escada a baixo e correu para a porta de entrada, o coração na garganta e as borboletas se homicidando em seu estômago. Ficou observando a cena do outro da calçada, ele ainda gargalhava e tentava se levantar sem sucesso, hesitou um instante antes de correr em direção a ele.

- Akira? - Disse em um tom tímido, mantendo certa distância por questões de segurança.

Ele olhou de baixo, o ódio transbordando de suas vistas e sorriu debochado.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, viadinho? - Ele falava alto, quase gritando, e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, deixando seus olhos quase fechados. Ele fungava com força, e seu nariz ainda escorria um sangue vermelho escuro. - Não chega muito perto de mim, seu nojento!

Ruki sentiu seu coração congelar com aquelas palavras. Mas não deixou transparecer e manteve a postura.

- Akira você não está bem, vamos, vou te levar pra minha casa. - Deu um passo a frente, cauteloso.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A TOCAR EM MIM!! - Berrou, arregalando os olhos e se arrastando para trás como um pássaro sem asas. - Tá querendo me levar pra sua casa é? Tá queerndo se aproveitar de mim só porque eu tomei umas é? SAI DAQUI SEU BIXA!!

- Cala essa boca e vem logo, e eu não sou nada disso que você está falando. - Se aproximou sem mais hesitar e agarrou o braço de Reita, puxando-o com força e colocando seu braço sobre seu ombro, mas Reita levou o outro braço até a barriga de Ruki num soco e o empurrou para longe, o derrubando no chão e riu.

- HAHAHA pensa que pode mesmo me arrastar assim tão fácil, viado? E você não me engana mais, semrpe desconfiei desse seu jeitinho afeminado!! - Andava em passos largos de um lado pro outo para não cair, cambaleando.

Quando Reita virou de costas para ruki, ele aproveitou a deixa e deu com tudo em sua cabeça com um tronco caído de uma árvore próxima, derrubando o maior.

- Mandei calar essa boca. - Pegou novamente Reita que agora estava um tanto inconsciente e o arrastou para sua casa com muito esforço, já que ele era o dobro de seu tamanho.

Ao chegar em frente a porta de sua casa, deixou Reita um pouco sentado no chão e abriu a mesma, sem seguida chamando por sua mãe para que ela o ajudasse a levá-lo para seu quarto, limpar seu nariz que ainda sangrava quase que abundantemente. Apesar do dia terrível que tivera tido por conta do mesmo que estava agora sendo arrastado para dentro do seu quarto e que estaria prestes a passar a noite no local, Ruki não poderia deixá-lo lá fora para ser devorado pelas drogas.

Ele só temia a hora que Reita acordasse.


End file.
